Kalos A Land Of Hopes And Dreams
by ystudios10
Summary: Ash had just finished his journey in Unova and he was excited when he heard about Kalos from his friend Alexa as he remembered his old childhood friend Serena and now he will head to Kalos to hopefully achieve his hopes and dreams, nceled
1. Chapter 1 Returning Home

Kalos A Land Of Hope And Dreams Chapter 1

 **Hey guys so this is my new fic and it is going to be a lot longer then my other one and for those who were wondering of course I am going to continue my other fic I just wanted get this one of the ground now and I will be rotating between the two until that one is done and then you can see more of this as you could guess from the description of this fic this will be a retelling of the x and y series but this time with a lot more romance and I will be skipping most of the filler episodes unless I get a request from one of you guys because your opinion dose matter. And one last thing this is not a prequel to my other story as Ash and Serena will become a couple in this story anyway on with the fic.**

Ash was walking back on the trail back to Pallet town with his friend he met in Unova Alexa. When Alexa had told him that she was from Kalos alarm bells went of in his head and he was so excited to finish his Unova journey although he didn't want to leave Iris and Cilian he was excited to finish the journey. Why you may ask was he excited about Kalos well it was because of one person Serena.

Ash had remembered her from his childhood he could tell you everything about her at that time and as he was walking he remembered their first meeting.

 **Flashback**

Ash was moving through the woods as, at the summer camp professor oak had set a activity where they would have to find a pokemon hidden in the forest and bring it back to professor oak he was given a poliwag to find and he was going through the woods and he exited a bush and said "poliwag." That is what he had said before he saw a young girl around his aid age on the floor and went up to her and he had noticed she had her eyes closed and look terrified.

He then said to her "hey are you alight" She then looked up at him as he said "my name is Ash who are you" he then asked her "what is wrong." She said to him in a very quiet voice "I hurt my leg" he then bent down to her and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and said to her "don't worry this will make it better." He then began wrapping it around her leg and when he was done he said to her "there we go." She then tried to move her leg but she then winced in pain, he noticed then and said to her "don't worry" he then moved his hands over her leg and said to her "feel better feel better right away." She then tried to move her leg again and said "it's no use I can't stamd up" he then leaned his hand over to her and said to her "never give up until it's over" and he then extended his arm out to her and pulled her up and he seemed to pull her up to hard as the two were now in a hug. He then turned and smiled at her"see I told you now we better head back to the camp ground" hand in hand the two walked back to camp.

 **End of flashback**

After that moment she had told him her name and the two had became best friends and she had told him that she didn't live in Kanto but she lived in Kalos instead and was just hear to attend the camp. When the two parted at the end of the camp he gave her the handkerchief and she gave him a pink ribbon and the two promised to meet again.

Ash then pulled out a small box out of his jackets pocket and this didn't go unnoticed by Alexa who then asked him "hey Ash what is in that box you have there." Ash then sighed ss he thought that she would see it and said to her as he opened it up "this is a ribbon that belonged to my childhood best friend Serena." Alexa then asked him "why do you have it out now then." He told her "because Serena is from Kalos and I am going to try and find her again." Alexa then decided to tease Ash "it sounds so cute that you want to go back there to see your old friend again." Ash then went quiet while his cheeks reddened slightly and said to her "of course I want to see her again she was my best friend." They then continued their way back to Pallet town and didn't bring the subject up again.

 **End of chapter**

 **So how did you guys like that and just to let you know that in the next chapter there will be a time skip as I didn't like how they did that in the show as he left as soon as he got there. Another thing is that I do plan to include Calem in this story as someone who has a crush on Serena but don't worry she won't hold anything for him. Last question do you want me to include Clemont and Bonnie in this story as companions or characters that pop up from time to time. The next chapter will be about Ash arriving in Kalos and how Serena's life has 't forget to favourite,follow and review this chapter as I said earlier your opinion is vital to me.**

 **This has been your guy Ystudios10**


	2. Chapter 2 A Life Without Her Hero

Kalos A Land Of Hopes And Dreams Chapter 2

 **Hey guys and welcome to the next chapter of this story and this one will be more focused on Serena then Ash. And also there is about a month time skip but don't worry it will play out roughly the same just with a few tweaks than in the cannon. So anyway on with the show.**

It was about 1 month after Ash had returned from Unova he decided that before he visited Kalos he would spend some time with his mother before embarking on another trip away from her as she had done everything for him and he just wanted to show her that he cares and he didn't mention about Serena to her because he know that she would tease him about her..

He than was driven down to the Viridian airport and was outside saying goodbye to his mother. Delia was sad to see her son go so soon after he got back but she was happy about seeing him chase his dream. She then watch him rush into the airport and told herself "he reminds me so much of his father."

Ash then boarded the plane that was headed for Kalos and just sat against the window and looked out of it and said "I wonder what new adventures await us in Kalos Pikachu."

 **Vaniville Kalos Region**

A mother is cutting some type of vegetable and she says to her small little robin pokemon "Fletching go wake up Serena, I've tried but you know that once isn't enough for that girl." The pokemon then flew it's way up the stairs and managed to squeeze it's way into the Serena's room and then flew up and landed on the young girls head and then pecked at it, what followed was a loud scream easily capable to break lots of glass.

The young honey blonde hair girl then woke up and was looking very annoyed at the small bird pokemon and said "Fletchling I told you not to wake me up like that." She then tried to grab the small little bird but it flew and landed on her head and at that point she gave up she then heard her mother say "Serena time for morning training." She then sighed and said "uh not again" 'she then opened her window and said "hope today is interesting."

Serena the went and had a shower and then went and put on her Ryhorn racing clothes and as she was about to exit the room she spotted something on her side desk and as soon as she had seen it she began thinking back and the thoughts that she had immediately made her blush very heavy it was the handkerchief that Ash had given her when the parted. She knew that she was hopelessly in love with Ash and that everyday she wished that her hero would come back and save her from her Ryhorn racing that she didn't want to do.

And as she was thinking of her negative opinions of Ryhron racing another negative thought popped into her head her neighbour Calem. Oh boy did she hate that guy when she first met him which was about a year after she returned from Kanto she was great friends with him but then things changed. After a few months she began to see that Calem was acting very weird around her and then on one of her birthdays Calem then confessed that he was in love with her but of course she insisted that they just be friends but he insisted otherwise and kept trying to kiss her but eventually she broke of their friendship and would always run when she saw him. But her mother on the hand always saw him as the ideal guy for Serena and kept asking her to get with him but this was probably because she had never met Ash before.

Serena then walked down the stairs into her kitchen and her mother said to her "good morning dear I hoped you enjoyed the early wake up." Serena then looked at her mother and said in a sarcastic tone "of course I did mom." Grace then chuckled at this and said to her "oh by the way Serena,Calem's mother asked me if I wanted to go round her house today." Serena then said to her mother "of course I will come just as long as you keep Calem away from me." Grace then sighed and said "come on Serena I have told you this many times he is perfect for you." She then got aggressive and said "for the last time no mother I don't have feelings for him and besides I have feelings for someone else." Grace then was very curious "you have feelings for someone else who is he." Serena then went a deep shade of red and said "mom it's none of your business" after saying that Serena stormed out of the room and said "that girl can be so stubborn."

 **Lumiose City Airport**

Ash's plane just touched down and he then got of the plane and when he got of the plane he shouted "hello Kalos region." Inside the airport a women heard the voice and said "well well Ash you have arrived here just like you told me you would." Ash then entered the airport and was immediately pounced on by a Helioptile and then a women came to Ash and said "hey Ash you arrived just when you told me you would." Ash then realized that the women was Alexa and said "hey Alexa."

 **End Of Chapter**

 **So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and once again if you have any filler episodes you want me to include and any other characters you want to see then just tell me. Don't forget to follow,favourite and review as your voice has alot of action on how this story progress.**

Anyway this has been your guy Ystudios10


	3. Chapter 3 New Friends

Kalos A Land Of Hopes And Dreams Chapter 3

 **Hey guys sorry about the slow upload as I have been really tired this week and to let you know you will be seeing regular updates on this fic because my other one is over and I can now set my focus on this one so I hope you appreciate that. Also I have decided that Clemont and Bonnie will join Ash and Serena around Kalos as it is just not the same without them. Anyway on with the show.**

Alexa then went over to Ash and helped him up as she said "hey Ash it has been a while." Ash then turned to her and smiled and said "Yeah to long." Ash then said "I can't wait to challenge your sisters gym in this city." Alexa then sighed and said to Ash "I am sorry Ash but my sister's gym is in Santalune city not here in Lumiouse." Ash then turned to her and said "no worries then I will just challenge the gym here then." He then turned around and dashed out of the airport and Alexa sighed saying "Ash never changes."

Over on the other side of Kalos Serena and her mother were outside and Serena was on a Ryhorn that was bucking around like crazy and her mother shouted to "close your mouth we don't want you to bite you tongue, Serena you've got to think like a Ryhorn." Serena who was still being thrown around on the Ryhorn's back squealed "easy for you to say." Her mother then said to her "I've competed in Ryhorn races around Kalos and you can be one with Ryhorn." Serena was then thrown from the Ryhorn and her face slid across the ground which prompted her mother to say "or not." Serena then picked her self up and shouted "mom I hate this."

Back in Lumiouse City Ash was continuing his way through the city and then he reached Prism Tower and on the sign above the door it read "Lumiouse City Gym." Ash quickly smiled before dashing his way into the tower. Ash then used the elevator to reach the top of the tower and as he was going up he could not stop thinking about his first gym battle in the Kalos region and how brilliant it would be. He then reached the top of the tower and he saw a locked door and he approached it and a robotic voice startled him and it said "welcome to the Lumiouse gym how many gym badges do you have." Ash then said "um I have no gym badges" the voice then seemed outraged at him have no gym badges and screamed "no gym badges well then you must be disposed of" as soon as it stopped talking the floor opened up and Ash plummeted to what he thought was his death.

A young boy was walking his way through the streets of Luminous and he was so depressed at the moment as he had failed in all aspects of being a gym leader as he had been beaten so much and he just wanted to go out and explore the world and become a better gym leader. But this wasn't his biggest humiliation that was being locked out of his own gym by a robot that he had used to look after the gym and he wished the answers would just fall right of the sky. Suddenly the two heard screaming and they saw a boy and his Pikachu being flung out the side of the tower and in the boys head he said "oh not again."

Without a moments hesitation he pressed a button on his backpack and it activated a soft spot so that the boy can land on and the little girl jumped up and said"I've got Pikachu" she then jumped up and caught the mouse pokemon as the boy landed on the mat." The person who and brought out the mat went up to the boy who had just been in the air and said "are you alight." The boy then said "yeah thanks to you two anyway who are you." The other boy responded and said "my name is Clemont and this is my sister Bonnie." Bonnie then said to him "its great to meet you and your Pikachu is so cute" she said this while nuzzling his Pikachu. The two older boy noticed the danger and said "stop it." But it was to late and the little girl was shocked and fell to the floor while the mouse pokemon climbed onto his shoulder he boy then said "sorry about that my Pikachu is not so good with strangers and by the way my name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." He then looked back at the tower and said "some gym." Clemont immediately then looked worried and said "they kicked you out for not having enough badges right." Ash then nodded his head but then he looked excited and said "oh well since I couldn't battle at the gym I guess I could battle you and it will be an awesome first battle." Clemont then got curious and said your first battle where do you come from then. Ash then smiled and said "see I am from Pallet town and I came here to compete in the Kalos league but enough about that can we please battle." Clemont then smiled and said "of course I will battle you Ash."

 **Ash Vs Clemont**

Clemont then pulled out a pokeball and said "Bunnelby Lets go" and a small rabbit pokemon came out of the pokeball but unknown to them a small little frog pokemon was watching them from a tree. Ash then looked at it and said "Wow what a cool pokemon." Ash then said "alight Pikachu lets start this with a thunderbolt" the small mouse pokemon then jumped up and a surge of electricity then exited it and headed for the opponents field.

Clemont then had a smart idea and shouted "Bunnelby use you ears to bring up the sand" the rabbit pokemon then brought up a large sand veil and blocked the attack, after that Ash and Pikachu looked shocked

Clemont then shouted out "Bunnelby use dig" the pokemon then used it's ears to dig it's way into the ground" noticing that he was going to aim for his Pikachu with this Ash said "take off Pikachu don't let them know were you are" the mouse pokemon then started to move at extremely fast speeds. Clemont then said in his mind "trying to use speed to confuse us well it wont work" and then he shouted "now go" immediately Bunnelby then sprung out of the ground and then launched Pikachu in the air and hit him back to Ash's side of the field.

After a few turns of backwards and forwards battling the two pokemon then tried to launch a final attack but then a electric cage came out of the sky and just missed Pikachu leaving the crew shocked and they then saw two people and a Mewoth in the distance and Bonnie shouted at them and said "who are you."

The figures then responded by saying "Prepare for trouble and make it double it's a high stakes game, To protect the world from devastation, to unite all peoples within our nation, to denounce the evils of truth and love, To extend our reach to the stars above, Jessie,James,Team rockets blasts of at the speed of light surrender now or prepare to fight Mewoth thats right."

Ash immediately recognised them and said very angrily "Team Rocket" Clemont and Bonnie were shocked and asked Ash how he knew them and he responded by saying "they are a bad group who try and steal everyone's pokemon. Clemont then said "thats just not right" and then Ash shouted "Pikachu use thunderbolt" Jessie then chuckled at this and said "is that the best you can do go Wobbuffet use mirror coat" the pokemon was covered in a shiny veil and then redirected the attack back at Ash and Pikachu. Just after that a pokemon jumped out of a tree and Clemont was stunned and said "what is a Froakie doing here." The pokemon then used some sticky substance and threw it at the pokemon Jessie then said oh you want to get involved to then take it back" Wobbuffet then used mirror coat again but it was then covered in the sticky stuff and Clemont then said of course "Froakies frubbles are not a move so Wobbuffet could not deflect it." Ash then said "lets rap this up Pikachu use thunderbolt" Pikachu then jumped in the air and fired a electric strike at team rocket and the Froakie then used a water pulse against them and they were launched in the air and said "Team Rocket is blasting of again" and then they were gone.

When landing the Froakie then collapsed and had electricity sparking from it immediately Ash went and picked it up and Clemont then said "we better get it to Professor Sycamore's pokemon lab." they then ran towards the big building on the outskirts of the city.

 **End Of Chapter**

 **Wow that was the longest chapter I have ever done and it was quite fun to right it and sorry for shortening the Ash Vs Clemont battle I just thought it would be too long to write down. Anyway please to forget to follow, favortie and review this chapter as it is your input that keeps this story going**

 **This has been you guy Ystudios10**


	4. Author Note

Kalos Author note

I am sorry to say this but I am putting this fic on hold as it has been to much work on me but don't worry I will be doing some more fics in the later summer but I will need about A month

Thank you for you understanding Ystudios10 


	5. The End

Authors note 2

I Regret to announce that this fic will be cancelled but dont worry I will return with a new fic this isn't the last you have seen of me I will return with a new fic so don't worry but it will be your ideas that I will make this new story on so give me your suggestions.


End file.
